


He Would've Been So Proud Of You, Sweetheart, You Know That, Right ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Story Of Steve McGarrett and Lori Weston: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, Blood & Gore, Bruises, Children, Choking, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuts/Scrapes, Daughters, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e22 Waimaka 'Ele'ele (Black Tears), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fighting/Survival, Force Choking, Friendship, General, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hero Worship, Heroes & Heroines, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Martial Arts, Mild Sexual Content, Mixed Martial Arts, Pearl Harbor/WWII, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sobbing, Survival, Survival Training, Tears, Tragedy, Tributes, Wakes & Funerals, ass kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Lori were going through everything with the case, Finally, When Steve is alone, He lets out his true feelings about it, Lori is there to help, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: I decided to put Lori in this one, cause I think she & Steve have great chemistry, Also this is part of my series, So read & enjoy!!!!*





	He Would've Been So Proud Of You, Sweetheart, You Know That, Right ?:

*Summary: Steve & Lori were going through everything with the case, Finally, When Steve is alone, He lets out his true feelings about it, Lori is there to help, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: I decided to put Lori in this one, cause I think she & Steve have great chemistry, Also this is part of my series, So read & enjoy!!!!*

 

It was such a hard case, Commander Steve McGarrett was taking this one personally, cause it WWII Veterans, & having their money stolen, Also, The Others knew how much of these cases, Steve puts his heart & soul in, & sometimes, it worries them. It took a couple of days, but they managed to keep up the minimal damage, & they saved the city again, from a rampage.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was being very supportive of his best friend, but he knows that Steve needs his wife, & he went to find her, Agent Lori Weston-McGarrett, but in work, she is using her maiden name, & he found her in her office, & she noticed him at the door, & waved him through, She asks, "What's up, Danny ?", "I think that this case is taking it's toll on Steve, I think what he really needs, is his family", She knew what he meant. "I will go & get him, & then we are gonna get Serenity, & spend the rest of the day at home", "Thank you", & she locked up everything, & headed to get Steve from his office.

 

Captain Lou Grover, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly all saw Lori leave her office, & heading towards her husband's & their love one's office, "Is she gonna get him to go home, & relax a bit ?", The Former SWAT Commander asked, The Loudmouth Detective said with a nod, "Yep, I think it would do him some good to be away from this," Kono said agreeing, "Yeah, He needs it," & the former surfer added, "I will check on the research, that Steve had started", She & Danny shared a kiss, before she left. Chin added, "I will organize all of the evidence, that we have". Steve & Lori came out, & the Five-O Commander said, "We will see you tomorrow", & left them to do their work.

 

Later that night, After a fun day of playing with Serenity, The Handsome Brunette tucked her in, & she hugged & kissed his cheek, "Love you, Daddy", she smiled, as she said that. Steve smiled bigger, & said, "I love you too, Peanut". Then, As soon as she fell asleep, Steve went to join his wife, & said with a small smile, "I am sorry for being such a bear to you guys, & being a pain in the ass", She snuggled up to him, & said, "I understand, It's okay", & they just enjoyed the rest of the night together, & relaxed for awhile.

 

After a couple of days, They got a lead on the bank robbers, that had killed Leonard Patterson, Steve & the team were exploring the compound, but couldn't find anyone, but the former seal had found Nicholas Rider, one of the men responsible. He surprised them, by leaving a bomb, But, Five-O made it out safe with the members of HPD, Steve chased after him, Rider gets shot & was killed, The Five-O Ohana continued to find out more clues, so they can bust these guys, & make sure that the veterans were getting justice.

 

2 days later, The case was officially done, Amanda Patterson was so grateful to Steve for keeping his promise, & he saw her to the elevator, making sure that she was getting on there safe, He was full of emotion, & he thought to himself, **"I ** _hope_** I did my grandfather proud"** , & he went back to his office, & went to work on the next case. He has no idea, the others were planning something behind his back.

 

The day of Leonard Patterson's funeral came, Everyone went, & Flippa & Kamekona were babysitting for Steve & Lori, while they were paying their respects towards him, for being brave, & sacrificed everything for his country. When it ended, Amanda thanked them all for attending, & they mingled for awhile, & then left. Danny said, "We are gonna spend some time with our adorable niece, You guys have some time to yourselves", Steve was gonna protest, but Kono stopped him, "It's no use, Boss, You are gonna lose this one, we got this, You guys enjoy being alone for once", Chin said, "We are gonna call you, If, & only _if_ we need you", Lou said making the "shooing motion" with his hands, "Go on, Shoo", Steve smiled,  & said, "Thanks, Guys", "Yeah, Thanks, Guys, We owe you one", & they went on their separate ways.

 

The Couple went to the Arizona Memorial, & it struck Steve that he was paying a tribute to a fallen hero, A Hero, who was also family. He lets out some tears, & Lori puts a comforting hand on his uniformed shoulder, & said, "Shhh, It's okay, Baby, It's just us", He said, as he wipes the tears away from his eyes, "I just wished that he didn't die on that ship, Also, If he was alive, He & My Grandmother would've been a great chance for me & Mary to have a great family", Lori said with a nod, "I know that still stings you a bit, But, He would've been so proud of you, Sweetheart, You know that, Right ?", He composed himself, & dried his eyes, & nodded, & said, "Yeah, I know", Lori stood at his side, & Steve did a crisp military salute, & said to himself, thinking with a smile, **"I love you so much, Gramps"** , & after he put his arm down, The Couple stood there a little bit longer.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*

 


End file.
